


Соприкосновение

by Kristiania



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captivity, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pon Farr
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiania/pseuds/Kristiania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"А если ты не скажешь нам код деактивации щитов, мы бросим тебя вулканцу в пон-фарре".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соприкосновение

**Author's Note:**

> АУ: Спок окончил Вулканскую Академию наук, а Нийота Ухура служит на "Энтерпрайз" под командованием капитана Пайка. Вулкан разрушен Нероном. Федерация находится в состоянии войны с Клингонской Империей.

\- А если ты не скажешь нам код деактивации щитов, мы бросим тебя вулканцу в пон-фарре.   
Лейтенанта Ухуру шатнуло. Она понадеялась, что клингоны спишут это насчёт боли и усталости после двухчасовых избиений, но командир довольно осклабился.  
\- Ну так что, будешь умницей?  
Если клингоны узнают код, экипажу «Энтерпрайз» жить осталось от силы четыре минуты. Эх, если бы Пайк знал, что она здесь, если бы он получил сигнала бедствия с шаттла…  
Холодные пальцы командира Канга коснулись её щеки, и она слабо поморщилась: в этом самом месте наливался болью свежий синяк.  
\- Это ещё можно залечить, - заметил он. – Краше прежнего будешь. Мы сильно не бьём, а вот вулканец с тобой церемониться не станет.  
Нийота про себя матерно обругала Нерона, сумасшедшего ромуланца, взорвавшего Вулкан пять лет назад. До того, как жители этой планеты стали вымирающим видом, ни один чужак понятия не имел об особенностях их физиологии и жестоких ритуалах, повторяющихся каждые семь лет. Но когда им пришлось теснее общаться с людьми, многое выплыло наружу.  
Собственно говоря, достоверной информации о пон-фарре по сей день не было ни у кого. Но вот слухи ходили один другого страшнее.  
\- Я ведь уже сказала вам, - наконец шевельнула она губами. – Это информация первого уровня допуска. Ей владеет только капитан, старший помощник и офицеры инженерной службы. А я связист.  
\- Врёшь, - буркнул Канг. – Ты не можешь не знать код. Думаю, наш вулканский приятель быстро поможет тебе его вспомнить.  
Нийота попыталась высокомерно тряхнуть головой, но шею прострелило, и она тоненько, по-девчоночьи ойкнула.  
\- Ни за что бы ни подумала, что доживу до такого дня, когда вулканцы станут помогать таким ничтожествам, как вы.  
Канг даже не вспылил – с усмешкой заложил руку за ремень.  
\- Кто из нас ничтожество, мы скоро узнаем. Ты у меня в ногах валяться будешь. – Он махнул подчинённым:  
\- В камеру её.  
Заломив ей ноющие запястья за спину, клингоны потащили её вниз по наклонному коридору. В колено при каждом шаге будто впивались зубья пилы, и Нийота всё крепче закусывала губу, чтобы не застонать.  
Перед массивной железной дверью её конвоиры остановились, один из них, с тёмно-фиолетовым рубцом, рассекающим щёку, принялся набирать на панели код.  
\- Как вернётся память – зови, - бросил второй. – Правда, не факт, что мы сразу бросимся тебя вызволять.  
Напарник ухмыльнулся:  
\- Жаль, Канг видеоаппаратуру не поставил. Картинка бы получилась горячая, никаких орионских фильмов не надо.  
Нийота сжала здоровую руку в кулак, почти замахнулась, но вынудила себя расслабить ладонь. Силы ей понадобятся уже вот прямо сейчас – против озверевшего, потерявшего рассудок существа.  
В Академии их учили драться, в том числе и против превосходящего по силам противника. Нийота ещё помнила, как её одной левой укладывала на мат вулканка Т’Нер. Впрочем, сейчас намного сильнее хотелось сопротивляться.  
Двери беззвучно разъехались, и Нийота повела лопатками, чувствуя, как липнет к спине продранная ткань формы.  
\- Может, руки ей связать? – спросил клингон со шрамом. Второй пожал плечами:  
\- А зачем?  
И пихнул её вперёд.

Она инстинктивно выбросила перед собой руку – пальцы ухватили пустоту. Отшатнувшись в сторону и ткнувшись плечом в стену, она прислушалась. Ни шороха. Словно никто и не собирался на неё нападать. Только за стеной равномерно гудели генераторы, да тускло мерцала на потолке зеленоватая лампочка.  
Глаза привыкали к полумраку, перед ними уже не метались искорки. В дальнем углу Нийота смогла разглядеть худую сгорбленную фигуру.  
Это и есть он, вулканец?  
Колени подтянуты к груди, лоб уткнулся в скрещенные руки. Рваная футболка перепачкана тёмными пятнами, брюки земного покроя, кажется, с трудом держатся на ремне. Растрёпанные чёрные волосы чуть открывают острые кончики ушей.  
Похоже, он вообще не заметил её появления. Заснул? Медитирует?  
Нет, это было бы слишком хорошо, не могло лейтенанту Ухуре так повезти. Вулканец рывком поднял голову и уставился ей в лицо огромными больными глазами.  
Она в панике шатнулась назад, нащупала рукой холодный металл двери. Бежать некуда, остаётся только драться. Ну, или говорить – а офицер по коммуникациям, как правило, сильнее во втором.  
\- Живите долго и процветайте, - пробормотала она заплетающимся языком по-вулкански.  
Грудь вулканца слабо приподнялась.  
\- И вы живите долго и процветайте. Я Спок, сын Сарека из клана Т’Пау.  
Она сдавленно охнула: посла Сарека она видела всего только три дня назад, на переговорах.  
\- Меня зовут Нийота Ухура, я старший офицер связи на корабле «Энтерпрайз». А сейчас я в плену у клингонов. И вы… тоже?  
Он медленно кивнул.  
\- Мой корабль направлялся на Новый Вулкан. Я попытался сократить расстояние до места назначения и попал в засаду.  
\- Вы очень торопились домой?  
\- Я вынужден был торопиться.  
Вулканец провёл рукой по лбу, и Нийота увидела, как лихорадочно его пальцы дрожат.  
\- Вам известна цель, с которой клингоны отправили вас в ту же камеру, что и меня, Т’Саи Ухура?  
Она передёрнула плечами.  
\- Я отказалась говорить им код деактивации щитов. Вот они и решили… поиздеваться.  
Спок резко поднялся на ноги, и Нийота вздрогнула. Он помотал головой.  
\- У меня нет никакого желания причинять вам вред. Я никогда бы этого не сделал, если бы мог в полной мере контролировать собственные действия. Но лихорадка крови… ослабляет мой контроль. Я не берусь обещать…  
\- Я и не требую от вас обещания, - процедила Ухура. – Но вы тоже учтите, что я буду бороться до последнего.  
Вулканец вновь опустился на грязный пол, поджав колени. Нийота прошлась по камере, словно пытаясь отыскать путь на свободу, которого не было и не могло быть. Если бы она не была так самонадеянна, если бы сразу позвала Пайка на помощь…  
\- Вы хромаете, - заметил Спок. – У вас повреждено правое колено.  
\- А то я сама не знаю, - нервно усмехнулась она. – Хорошо ещё, если просто ушиб.  
\- Мне известны некоторые методики контактной диагностики, а так же ослабления болевых импульсов. Если вы позволите…  
\- Нет уж, спасибо, - она отступила на шаг. - Потерплю.   
Увы, в камере не было даже крохотного окошка в коридор, где висело табло таймера. Сейчас время работало на неё. Наверняка клингоны скоро поймут, что их задумка не работает, и вытащат пленницу отсюда. Начнутся новые круги ада – но всё лучше, чем испытать на своей шкуре пон-фарр.  
Только бы этому вулканцу не сорвало крышу раньше времени.  
\- Чего хотел от вас Канг? – поинтересовалась Нийота, вполоборота повернувшись к соседу.  
\- Он направил моему отцу требование о передаче клингонам трёх контейнеров с красной материей в обмен на мою жизнь, но ответ в течение пяти суток так и не пришёл. Тогда он решил убить меня, однако пришёл к выводу, что смерть от лихорадки крови станет для меня более позорной и мучительной.  
\- Ох ты ж… - Нийота поднесла ладонь к щеке. – Вы, значит, на самом деле умрёте, если… ну вы понимаете…  
\- Да. Я направлялся домой, чтобы пройти церемонию заключения брака и соединиться узами с моей невестой.  
\- А ваш отец, неужели он мог от вас отказаться?  
\- Я допускаю такую возможность, - глухо донеслось в ответ.   
Она потрясла головой. За круглым столом Сарек выглядел таким сосредоточенным, таким невозмутимым. Неужели в те самые минуты он сознательно обрекал на смерть собственного сына?  
Нийота беззвучно вздохнула.  
\- Ваша невеста знает, что с вами что-то случилось?  
\- Я не явился к назначенному сроку. Однако я не думаю, что этот факт вызывает у неё существенное беспокойство. Мы с Т’Принг были соединены предварительной связью в возрасте семи лет и ни разу не виделись после этого.  
\- Да, я что-то такое слышала про вулканские браки по расчёту.  
\- Не по расчёту, - в напряжённом голосе Спока явно послышалась укоризна. – По физиологической, эмоциональной и ментальной совместимости.  
Она слабо усмехнулась.  
\- Прошу прощения, но тут уж как не назови… Хотя, браки по любви тоже не всегда приносят счастье. Я вон хотела выйти за своего однокурсника. Уж такой романтичный был, внимательный: сердечки бумажные вырезал, цветы дарил. А потом нас вместе на задание отправили. Тут-то я и увидела цену…  
Махнув рукой, она села у стены, давая отдых больному колену.  
\- Какова продолжительность вашей службы на Звёздном флоте? – спросил Спок. Похоже, он тоже чувствовал необходимость что-то говорить, чтобы не сорваться.  
\- Четыре с половиной года. Лейтенанта успела получить, - похвасталась она.  
\- Я тоже рассматривал возможность поступления в Академию Звёздного флота, - хрипло сказал он. – Я полагал, что в Вулканской Академии наук ко мне будут предвзято относиться из-за моего смешанного происхождения. Однако за триста сорок семь дней до моих вступительных испытаний ректор Сворк ушёл в отставку. Его преемник Т’Май в значительно большей степени чтит учение Сурака, приветствующее бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях.  
Нийота с изумлением глянула на него.  
\- Ты вы не вполне вулканец по крови?  
\- Я выбрал для себя путь вулканца. Но моя мать была человеком. Она погибла при разрушении нашей планеты.  
\- Мне жаль, - тихо сказала Нийота. Спок повернулся к ней лицом, и ей подумалось, что он всего-то на пару лет старше неё.  
\- А чем вы занимаетесь, мистер Спок?  
\- Я проводил исследования свойств красной материи в Гамма-квадранте. – Помолчав, он добавил:  
\- В руках агрессора это сверхмощное оружие, но его можно эффективно использовать и в мирных целях.  
\- Трудно представить, - вздохнула она. – Но вам виднее, вы учёный.  
\- В течение последних двух лет я всё сильнее убеждался в том, что мой разум более предрасположен к решению практических задач, нежели к фундаментальным теоретическим рассуждениям. Мысль о том, чтобы стать членом экипажа какого-либо исследовательского корабля, казалась мне привлекательной.  
\- Например, «Энтерпрайз», - горько усмехнулась Нийота. – Подумать только, мы могли встретиться как сослуживцы, а не как…  
Как враги? Как насильник и жертва?  
-…как товарищи по несчастью, - закончила она и почти кожей ощутила изумлённый взгляд Спока.  
Помедлив, она придвинулась ближе, чтобы чётче видеть его лицо и тело.  
Какой же он хрупкий, тонкий, и руки все в желтоватых синяках. Это клингоны постарались или лихорадка доканывает?   
\- Не бойся, - тихо донеслось до неё. – Тебя скоро уведут. Я буду в состоянии управлять своим поведением ещё как минимум два часа и семь минут.  
Это хорошо, сказала себе Нийота. Это очень хорошо. Какая-то часть внутри, ответственная за выхаживание замёрзших котят и отпаивание заболевших подруг лимонным настоем, скептически хмыкнула. Нийота велела ей помалкивать.  
\- Ты только, пожалуйста, говори со мной, - сказал вулканец. – Я испытываю некоторое облегчение, когда внимание рассеивается.  
Она нахмурилась, судорожно перебирая возможные темы для разговора. В голову, как назло, ничего не лезло.  
\- Хочешь, я расскажу тебе об «Энтерпрайз»? Это самый новый флагман Федерации, четыре года назад из дока вышел. И сразу сражался с «Нарадой». Потом долго над ним ремонтники возились… Скотти всё порывался их разогнать и сам навести порядок. Да, Скотти – наш инженер, талантливый дико. Он мог всю жизнь провести на заброшенной станции из-за ссоры с адмиралом, но капитан Пайк его сразу по достоинству оценил. Как и Лео Маккоя. Маккой – наш доктор, от любой болячки вылечит. Вот только его хлебом не корми – дай поворчать. Он даже Пайка не стесняется отчитывать.  
Неуверенно покосившись на застывшее лицо Спока, она принялась тараторить быстрее.  
\- А навигатором у нас Павел Чехов, он русский. За пульт встал, когда ему семнадцать было. Если бы не он, то этот псих Нерон, скорее всего, одолел бы нас. Ну, про кого ещё сказать… Есть у нас Джим Кирк, старпом. Нахальный парень, просто-напросто до жути. Воображает о себе невесть что. Но, честно говоря, в бою он и правда крут. Я сама видела, как он уложил…  
Оборвав себя на полуслове, она наклонилась над Споком. Его плоская грудь едва поднималась, расширенные зрачки смотрели в никуда.  
Её пальцы щёлкнули у него перед носом – ноль реакции.  
\- Спок!  
Она накрыла ладонью зеленоватую венку у него на шее, пытаясь нащупать пульс, и её обдало волной боли, жара и ещё чего-то, от чего мучительно-остро сжалось всё в животе.  
Его рот распахнулся, и он шумно задышал, глотая воздух.  
\- Т’Саи Ухура, - жалобно вырвалось из пересохшего горла. – Я не должен, не имею права просить вас о прикосновении, но…  
\- Тебе легче, когда я тебя касаюсь?  
Нийота уже и сама чувствовала ответ. Думать о том, чтобы убрать пальцы с шеи Спока, было почти больно.  
Придвинувшись вплотную, она притянула взлохмаченную голову Спока к своей груди.  
\- Давай посидим… вот так, - сорвалось шёпотом.  
Вот только секунды текли, а внутри всё жарче и жарче разгорался огненный шар, с каждым толчком сердца струя по венам сладкую отраву – прямо в мозг. Надо было встать, стряхнуть с колен это свихнувшееся инопланетное создание – пусть сам встречает свою судьбу, это не её жизнь, не её проблемы…  
Со стоном ярости, удивившим её саму, она нагнулась, прижимаясь губами к сухим зеленоватым губам.  
Всё смазалось. Шершавый язык у неё во рту, горячие пальцы на бёдрах, треск разрываемой ткани – ей и без того сегодня досталось от клингонов. Хищные, жадные укусы в шею, в ключицы, и ниже, ниже, к груди… Ай! – всполох боли в ушибленном колене, тут же залитый пенящейся волной желания. Тяжесть навалившегося тела. Рваные, хлёсткие движения, от которых хочется скулить, метаться, впиваться ногтями в чужую напряжённую спину. Рука на виске, размалывающая остатки её мыслей в порошок.  
Ещё вот так, ещё немножко…   
Никогда не виденное багровое небо поглотило её вместе с полузадушенным криком облегчения, вырванным из её груди. Он тоже кричал – долго, хрипло, надсадно.

А лежать было холодно и липко, и колено обиженно ныло, вспухая новым синяком. Тяжело дыша, она отползла в сторону, одёрнула то, что осталось от форменного платья. Облизала губы – воды было взять неоткуда.  
Да и не кормили её клингоны ни разу.  
Спок всё так же лежал на спине, разбросав руки. Длинные чёрные ресницы слабо вздрагивали. Где-то в подкорке у Нийоты плескались чужие эмоции: горечь, от которой щипало на языке, вина, благодарность и одуряющая нежность. Она могла только удивляться тому, что её это совсем не удивляет.  
\- Это и есть вулканская предварительная связь? – сипло откашлявшись, спросила она.  
Спок покачал головой.  
\- Это связь супругов. Она позволяет чувствовать эмоции друг друга.  
\- Только эмоции? А как насчёт чтения мыслей?  
\- Для этого необходимо полное или частичное слияние разумов. – Приподнявшись на локте, он взглянул на неё. – Мы практиковали его только что.  
\- Ну да, эта странная штука, от которой мои мозги чуть не расплавились, - буркнула она. – Дурдом на выезде.  
Внутри трепыхнулась растерянность, и она пожала плечами:  
\- Не обижайся на меня. На самом деле, я легко отделалась.  
\- А я был бы мёртв, если бы не твое вмешательство.  
Он смотрел ей в глаза мягко и серьёзно, и ей захотелось обратить всё в фарс, в дешёвую комедию. Сказать, например, что она как офицер давала клятву межрасового сотрудничества, так что всё в ажуре.   
Вместо этого она молча сжала в ладони его пальцы.

Не так уж и долго им осталось. Скоро придут клингоны, обнаружат, что никто не умер, и достанут фазеры, долго не рассуждая. Так не всё ли равно, кем закончить жизнь – незамужней особой или женой вулканца?  
Очень умного вулканца, рассказывающего ей о собственных научных экспериментах так, что хотелось слушать ещё и ещё. Очень внимательного вулканца, чьи подушечки пальцев невесомо поглаживали сейчас её колено, снимая боль.  
Когда Нийота ощутила отголоски его вновь нарастающего желания и он отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть зеленоватый румянец щёк, она молча обняла его за плечи и подставила полуоткрытые губы.  
Больше не было судорожной резкости, желания усмирить, подмять. Бережные руки скользили по её телу, неспешно изучая, лаская, даря мягкое тепло. Прерывистые вздохи и сбивчивый шёпот сказали бы Споку о том, что его прикосновения желанны, даже если бы он не ощущал это через связь разумов.  
Её пальцы легко касались его шеи, затылка, груди вырисовывали узоры на его коже, и он льнул к ним всем телом. Когда их тела соединились, когда их обоих накрыла дрожь, Спок крепче прижал её к себе и прижался губами к влажному смуглому лбу.

Она всё ещё сидела у него на коленях, опустив голову ему на плечо, и перебирала его растрёпанные пряди, когда свет вспыхнул невыносимо ярко, заставляя их зажмуриться.  
\- Клингоны, - вздохнула Нийота. – Какая жалость.  
Спок попытался привести в порядок мысли. Наверное, ему следовало что-то сказать жене, обретённой лишь на три часа и двенадцать с половиной минут. Но он молча поднялся и шагнул вперёд, заслоняя её.  
Левая створка двери вылетела с грохотом, превосходящим допустимые нормы как для человеческого, так и для вулканского уха. Удар кулака отбросил Спока к стене.   
\- На пол, руки за голову! – гаркнул кто-то на стандарте. – Где Ухура?  
Рядом раздался усталый смешок.  
\- Не надо на пол, Джим. Я жива. И практически невредима.

В лазарете она валяется почти сутки, утопая в подушках. Боунс слоями накладывает на порезы регенерационный гель, прикладывает магнитные полоски к синякам. Долго водит над ней трикодером и наконец вздыхает:  
\- Свободна. Но к работе до послезавтра не приступать: тебе нужно восстановиться.  
Уже у двери её догоняет негромкое:  
\- Если вдруг захочешь о чём-то поговорить, я в твоём распоряжении.  
Подбежав, она приподнимается на цыпочки и чмокает его в щёку.  
\- Спасибо, Боунс. Я как-нибудь сама.  
Капитан Пайк ведёт корабль к Новому Вулкану: надо доставить домой профессора Спока, сына посла. Экипаж «Энтерпрайз» уже удостоился от Сарека благодарности: как выяснилось, посол не имел представления о том, что Спок находится в плену. В настоящее время Совет инициировал расследование по делу Т’Принг, бывшей невесты Спока: у старейшин имелись основания полагать, что именно она передала клингонам информацию о маршруте его корабля. Она же, подозревали, запустила в компьютер посла программу, блокирующую подпространственную связь и приём сообщений.  
И всё ради того, чтобы выйти замуж за другого. Всё-таки эти вулканские браки «по совместимости» – очень странная вещь.  
На Звёздной базе-12 высадили Канга и его подчинённых, чтобы передать их в руки правосудия. Ухура столкнулась с ними в коридоре, когда их вели к транспортаторной. Командир клингонов, проходя мимо, повернул голову и досадливо что-то пробормотал, встречаясь с насмешливым карим взглядом.  
На мостик Ухуре доступа нет: капитан Пайк неукоснительно соблюдает указания медслужбы. Но скучать ей всё равно некогда, она пишет новую статью для Академии, и от этого занятия её то и дело отвлекают гости. Кристина Чэпел сочувственно вздыхает, Джим Кирк подшучивает, Паша Чехов с горящими глазами просит рассказать о клингонах.  
Спок не заходит, и за сутки до прибытия на Новый Вулкан она решается начать разговор сама.  
…Но стоило ей дойти до турболифта, прозрачные двери открылись и вулканец вышел на площадку.  
\- Живи долго и процветай, Нийота.  
Она подняла руку в та-але:  
\- И ты живи долго и процветай, Спок.  
Он выглядел всё таким же худым, но в его взгляде и жестах уже не чувствовалось изнурённости, и кожа приобрела здоровый светло-оливковый оттенок. Ему выдали взамен порванной одежды синюю форму научного отдела, и она удивительно шла ему.   
\- Знаешь, - неуверенно улыбнулась Нийота, - я искала тебя.  
Спок кивнул:  
\- Я ощутил твоё желание обсудить со мной какие-то важные проблемы. Кроме того, мне также нужно пояснить для тебя некоторые моменты нашей связи, прежде чем мы расстанемся.  
\- Ну что ж, - она оглянулась на дверь своей каюты, - пойдём.  
Сбросив узкие туфли, Нийота устроилась на диване, а вулканец чинно опустился на табурет.  
\- Прежде всего, я хотел бы отметить, что благодаря согласованности наших действий и обоюдной готовности к компромиссу мы пережили клингонский плен с минимальными потерями. И твоя заслуга в этом очень велика.  
\- Звучит так, словно ты хочешь вручить мне медаль, - хмыкнула Нийота. – Лучше не стоит.  
Спок невозмутимо продолжал:  
\- Результатом психофизиологических процессов, сопровождающих пон-фарр, стало установление между нами ментальной связи. Я сожалею о том, что не мог контролировать этот эффект.  
Нийота выпрямилась:  
\- Сожалеешь?  
\- Да, поскольку фактически я насильно вовлёк тебя в брачный союз. Мне известно, что у людей согласие на половой контакт не означает автоматическое согласие на создание семьи.  
Помолчав, он добавил:  
\- Для вулканцев брачная связь считается нерушимой. Её можно разорвать лишь в период пон-фарра, выбрав схватку насмерть. Однако ты человек, и я обратиться к старейшинам, чтобы узнать, можно ли расторгнуть наш союз иначе.  
\- Что ж, весьма благоразумно, - пробормотала Нийота.  
\- Но даже если это окажется невозможным, я не намерен удерживать тебя против твоей воли. По законам Федерации наш брак недействителен, и ты вправе сама выбрать себе супруга.  
Она поднесла руку к виску:  
\- А как же наша связь?  
\- Её можно блокировать. Я буду в состоянии это осуществить после непродолжительного обучения.  
\- Всё ясно.  
Поднявшись, она подошла к нему.  
\- Только один вопрос. Сам-то ты хочешь разрывать нашу связь?   
Чуть нахмурившись, он покачал головой.  
\- У меня возникают сомнения в этом.  
\- У меня тоже. – Ей стало словно чуточку легче дышать. – Так, может, мы попробуем остаться вместе? Разбежаться всегда успеем. К тому же, у Пайка сейчас недобор в научном отделе, он совсем не против взять гражданского специалиста… Что скажешь?  
Его пальцы коснулись её запястья, и она широко улыбнулась ещё прежде, чем услышала:  
\- Весьма логичное предложение.


End file.
